


PLEASE

by minjiyoo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjiyoo/pseuds/minjiyoo
Summary: *coughs in korean*





	PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs in korean*

Yoohyeon could swear that it was not her intention to call Minji "mommy". It was a slip of the tongue. Her girlfriend was being extra caring with her, attending to all of her needs so she called her "mommy" as a little joke since, well, Minji was acting like one.

Apparently, Minji took it in a very different way.

Right after the word left Yoohyeon's mouth, Minji stiffened and she looked at Yoohyeon with shock written all over her face. It was obviously not Yoohyeon's intention to-- turn her girlfriend on.

And so she found herself tied by the wrist, mouth opened in agape, writhing.

She will never understand Minji's love for kinks for she was born a vanilla baby, a woman of feather kisses and sweet nothings but it doesn't mean that she do not enjoy Minji's taste for love making because she does. So much, in fact.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the very same reason of her current state, Minji was running her fingers along the insides of her thighs, nails dragging on her skin, decided to leave a beautiful grid of red.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, that Yoohyeon could say.

Dressed in nothing but a black corset, her breasts pushed up, all for Yoohyeon to see, her legs tightly hugged by a pair of stockings with the same color and a garter belt, Minji looked delectable.

It left Yoohyeon's throat dry.

"Say it again, Yoohyeon." Minji's sultry voice rang inside Yoohyeon's head and she felt dizzy. This was too much. And she wished she could find the words to say but embarrassment took her over, her face turning in a soft shade of pink, ears heating up.

"I..." She couldn't speak nor could she breathe properly because Minji was dangerously close.

There was a tight grip on her left thigh and a loud slap sending her to an equally loud groan. She was heaving, eyes unfocused, panting. She felt the stinging pain on her leg and somehow, she needed more. She needed to feel the pain more.

Yoohyeon shook her head and the corner of Minji's mouth twitched into a smirk. Of course, she knew what her little puppy wanted.

"You never learn, I see." She faked a stern voice and Yoohyeon shivered, pulling on the restraint. She was sure that there would be a red mark on her wrist after this but she didn't mind one bit.

She caressed Yoohyeon's thigh again, massaging the supple skin. There was a low whimper and it turned to a blaring growl as Minji landed yet another slap on Yoohyeon's leg.

Hard.

It sent Minji's thoughts in haze, her own core throbbing in both delight and pleasure.

When she leaned in to kiss Yoohyeon, the younger girl was already running out of breath, a streak of tears running down her cheeks. For a moment, Minji felt panic and she was worried that she might have been too harsh with Yoohyeon until the younger girl wriggled beneath her. Yoohyeon sucked on her lips like her life depended on it that when Minji pulled back, she can't tell the right from the left. She got dizzy. She could feel Yoohyeon's breathe fanning her face and she felt incredibly intoxcicated.

"M-more..."

Minji snarled.

She moved away from Yoohyeon and the girl whined from the sudden lost of warmth. It didn't last long however as Minji quickly flipped her on her back, pulled her waist up until she was on all fours and another harsh smack met the cheeks of her butt.

"F-fuck," Yoohyeon wailed. She can feel the stimulation taking her entirely. Minji pressed herself on her back, the fabric of her dress sticking against Yoohyeon's sweaty skin.

"You want more, babygirl?" Yoohyeon nodded eagerly, loving the feel of Minji breathing on the side of her neck, her lips pressing wet kisses all the way up the back of her ear. "How much more do you want, Yoohyeon?"

And Minji moved one hand between Yoohyeon's legs, fingers were quick to slide past her pouted folds and Minji groaned at the choked moan of her beloved girlfriend, the delicious sound of her raspy voice sending a jolt at the mess in between her own legs.

She rolled her thumb along the stiffness of Yoohyeon's clit and the girl was trashing against her hold, moaning, begging for more.

When Minji slid two fingers inside her, Yoohyeon arched her back in shock and she desperately clung onto the bed sheets.

"More, please..." Yoohyeon squeaked out. "Mommy, please."

A line snapped out from Minji's mind at the endearment and she felt blood rushing south. She was lost for words for a few seconds until the carnal need to take Yoohyeon took over her.

Tonight, she will make Yoohyeon scream her name. She will make sure the neighbors will know her name.

The way Minji was stretching Yoohyeon's walls out sent the latter's mind spiraling. She could feel every stroke as Minji pushed herself in and out of her, the tip of the rubber toy in between her girlfriend's legs hitting all the good spots she knew Minji recognized by heart.

She felt ecstatic.

A stinging pain on her left bum and a hand wrapped tightly around her throat to keep her in place, Yoohyeon could see stars as her view were replaced by nothing but darkness, her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Minji pushed in harshly, the sound of her hips hitting Yoohyeon's echoing around the room and it sounded so lewd, so hot.  
  
"You smell so fucking good." Minji said as she sniffed Yoohyeon's hair, her hips still going on a harsh pace. "So fucking good." And she can literally feel how the puppy clenched around the strap on with the way she was sucking the toy back in in every pull of Minji's hips.

Yoohyeon face was buried on the pillow, letting it drown her cries of pleasure.

The younger girl was usually loud in general but she was louder when she's under Minji. She snaked her hands again in between the girl's legs but Yoohyeon wriggled in protest. With bated breath, she looked back to Minji and saw the woman kneeling behind her, still dressed with that black corset, hair disheveled and out of air just like her.

"I want to see your face..." Yoohyeon moaned out as Minji continously played with her folds, hips moving in a steady pace. "Please... Mommy."

And that did it for Minji. Another slap at Yoohyeon's behind and the latter was pushed on her back, legs spread open and looking as mouthwatering as ever.

When Minji held the fake cock and aligned it with Yoohyeon's dripping hole, the bottom girl was quick to wrap her legs around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her close and deeper inside her.

"Ah—" Tied wrist made it's way around Minji's neck too, making their face inches away from each other, lips touching as they breathe. "You're so deep in me." She knew by this time, Minji was testing her patience as she rolled her hips, hitting a sensitive spot and making her growl. "You feel so good, mommy."

"You are mommy's little slut, aren't you?" 

Yoohyeon shook at the derogatory, loving it.

Minji , too, loved how she won this over, loved how Yoohyeon chanted her name over and over again, higher and higher, loved how Yoohyeon writhed, panted, shuddered and shivered underneath her, loved how she was grabbing her hair whenever she hits a spot, loved how she would press her lips against Minji in fail attempt of muffling her moans, loved how she arched her back when she reached that high.

She definitely loved how as she came, the strap on was sucked in, taut, deep in her while she was screaming i love you to Minji.

Minji loved Yoohyeon.

The way down took longer than expected. Yoohyeon was a mess. Minji pulled out of her swiftly after and she flinched at the sensitivity of her now numb core. It was worth it, anyway. Her hands were freed next, the older girl pressing soft kisses on the wounds of her wrist. It weren't much but it was Minji so Yoohyeon took everything wholeheartedly. 

Minji laid beside her before wrapping an arm around her dead tired body, the toy was tossed on the ground, forgotten. She placed a soft kiss on the side of her head and closed her eyes as she smelled the thick scent of their incredible love making.

Minji smiled heartily.

"You took me so well." She told the younger girl who was close to dozing off, lids heavy.

"You were amazing. I love you, babe."

And it warmed her insides, her mind still in confusion as to how a woman as wonderful as the woman in her arms could end up being hers.

Minji sighed.

"I love you more, love. I love you so much more."


End file.
